In recent years, vehicles are equipped with more and more features provided to improve the vehicle owner or driver's experience with the vehicle as relates to portable electronic devices, such as mobile phones, music players, etc. For example, many vehicles include one or more ports for operatively connecting to a portable electronic device to one or more systems of the vehicle. The port may provide vehicle power to the portable electronic device for charging and/or may enable communications between the portable electronic device and the vehicle. For example, music from the portable electronic device can be played through the vehicle's sound system when the portable electronic device is connected to an appropriate port.
Some vehicles include a compartment or recess for accommodating a portable electronic device and further include some means for routing a connecting cord connectable to the portable electronic device and the vehicle. For example, a compartment may include a port therein and a door for selectively closing the compartment. The housing defining the compartment or the door can include an aperture for routing the connecting cord from the port disposed within the compartment to the portable electronic device when the compartment is closed and the portable electronic device resides outside the compartment. In another arrangement, a portable electronic device is received within a pocket and a connecting cord connected to the portable electronic device passes through an aperture or passage into another compartment, which may itself include a port to which the connecting cord can be removably secured.